<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>disgusting by lemonlime_11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701268">disgusting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlime_11/pseuds/lemonlime_11'>lemonlime_11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, Choking, Consensual Sex, Cutting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, First Time, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hurt No Comfort, Kinky, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn With Plot, Robot Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Wall Sex, horny crypto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlime_11/pseuds/lemonlime_11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone is afraid of Revenant. except for Crypto. the robot has a way to make him fear him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Revenant/Crypto (Apex Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>disgusting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first post here on ao3. this fic is a collab with //ceclios on Wattpad. please follow them and vote on their stories, theyre amazing! yall can also find me on Wattpad which is //lemonlime_11</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The arrival of the blood-lusty simulacrum had everyone with their tails between their legs. If he looked in their direction, they bow their heads and go to the side. Out of his way. Except him. </p><p> </p><p>The techno-skin bag. </p><p> </p><p>He'd stare Revenant in the eyes, his lips tugged to the side, challenging the assassin’s dominance. It was a bad mistake, a <em> very </em>bad one.</p><p> </p><p>It resulted in Crypto being violently shoved against the wall with Revenant’s arm resting across his collar bone. Excessive pressure was applied, but he was not fazed at his attempts to frighten him. Even with the robot bringing its other fingers to point as if it were a knife to his throat, he would not flinch. It was if the man didn't have feelings or a soul.</p><p> </p><p>Crypto lifted his finger to his and pushed it away. The robot was astounded. Not once has a man ever not been afraid of him. Surprised? Yes. Irate? Absolutely. Revenant reverted his fingers back to their normal state. A metallic thumb rested on Crypto’s chin, his other fingers resting below it. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me. What is the one thing you fear in this wretched, cursed world?” his coarse, automated voice vibrated in the air. </p><p> </p><p>Crypto heard him loud and clear. His thoughts quickly sought out for an answer that would leave the Synthetic Nightmare <em> fuming </em>. But, he could think of an answer that would make him a smartass. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Your efforts to change the way I think of you are futile. Give it up. You are only amusing to me. You should take pride in that” He scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lies. Lies lies lies! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That one word was persistent in his system. It was screaming at him. Everyone feared something. He himself does as well. </p><p> </p><p>He roughly took his hand away from his chin. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think you’re off the hook just yet” venom tainting his tone. </p><p> </p><p>The Korean felt the pressure of his arm weaken at his chest. He straightened himself and walked away as the robot’s arm fell to his side.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Little runt. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Days passed and Revenant was getting irritated. No matter how many times he threatened the hacker, his expressions would be blank. And the number of times he casually resided in the same room with the other Legends or stalked, their topics were never focused on the hacker. </p><p> </p><p>The Korean's attitude made Revenant’s blood boil- well, angry. He wanted to teach The Hacker his place, the simulacrum had threatened him so many times, pushed him in some abandoned room and tried to scare him but <em> it didn't work </em>. It’s humiliation. So obviously, how Crypto’s eyes follow every move with a challenging smirk. </p><p> </p><p>It's past midnight. Three in the morning. The Devil's Hour some might say when Revenant decided to wander the halls. Actually, no. He lurked along the walls, only the sound of faint metal presentable; until he reached the Hacker’s room, the soft blue lights illuminating the room indicated that Crypto was still awake. </p><p> </p><p>The stealthy robot brought his foot as close to the frame as possible, noticing the blue light from underneath the door itself. The door seemed to be closed, but not shut. A hand was slowly brought up to the door and touched it without his metal fingertips making a ‘clink’ sound. Slowly, his hand slid onto the surface of the door and pushed lightly enough for him to peek his head in.</p><p> </p><p>When he had done so, he noticed his room was very neat, with the exception of his desk area. A variety of metal scraps, screws, and circuit boards were stacked upon each other in piles. Meanwhile, his trash overflowed with processed food wrappers and empty water bottles. </p><p> </p><p>Focusing on the source of the light, it was the monitor that was still on. A figure none other than the brat itself was sitting in his desk chair, hunched over as he clicked and typed away. His desk was planted against the wall, so his back was towards the door of his room. Perfect. </p><p> </p><p>Revenant’s hand pushed the door more, enough to get his frame through. Once he’s done so, he pushes the door back, as if it looked to be shut. He looked over at the hacker to see he was still occupied with whatever task he’s doing at this ungodly hour of the night. </p><p> </p><p>The robot now crouches down to the ground, the gears and mechanics within him are silent. His palms are on the ground as his fingers lift from the ground to prevent noise. He lifts and puts his feet on the ground, slowly planting them on the ground from toe to heel. Eventually, he begins crawling towards the still man; a predator stalking its prey. </p><p> </p><p>He was less than a foot away from his chair until the Korean broke the silence that was hung thick in the air.</p><p> </p><p> “Baegchi, I know you’re there.” he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Crypto heard the robot quiet his anguished scream as much as he could, and felt a punch hit and shake his chair. He chuckled at his aggravation. It was rare to see him laugh, let alone grin. </p><p> </p><p>The orange in Revenant's eyes seemed to brighten with contrast, the simulacrum took the head of the chair and pulled it to the ground, making the Korean fall with it. </p><p> </p><p>Crypto managed to let a soft groan out before sharp, yet familiar fingers were wrapped around his throat. He didn't really get choked, only when the assassin squeezed the parts of his neck that weren't cybernetics. </p><p> </p><p>”<em> Little skin-bag… We all fear something, don't we? Your fear is just pathetic, just like you.” </em>Revenant growled out, he watched how the hacker started frowning until he hardly clenched Crypto’s neck, even making the thinner cybernetics break. </p><p> </p><p>Revenant watched Taejoon’s eyes roll <em>slightly </em>back as he let the softest moan out. </p><p> </p><p>They both stare at each other for some time, Revenant watched as The Hacker’s face goes red, how he gulps under embarrassment. The assassin lets a chuckle slip out before the hand around the man forced him to stand up. </p><p> </p><p>Pressing the Korean against the wall, Revenant neared Crypto’s face until he could feel his pathetic breath on his own face. ”This is what you fear, huh?” The bloodthirsty of the two let one of his fingers turn into a sharp dagger —of sorts—  and let it cut the hacker’s t-shirt open. Taejoon gulped again, he looked towards the side, it was too embarrassing to look Revenant in the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The simulacrum wanted the attention, he cut Crypto’s cheek, watching the red liquid ooze out. The string made the Korean sharply inhale and look at him. ”Good.” The assassin hissed while continuing to cut the man; small, short cuts to his olive-toned chest. </p><p> </p><p>Crypto, being the brat he is, decided to smirk lightly while whispering: ”Is that really all you've got? Pitiful” </p><p> </p><p>The hacker noticed the robot’s eyes flare for a moment along with a growl “You’re drastically failing at keeping your composure. I sense that your heart rate is rising, your muscles trembling and twitching. If this really is the one thing you fear, commitment and the acceptance of physical contact with one another, then so be it”</p><p> </p><p>Revenant felt the gulp of worry slide down the Korean’s throat at the palm of his metallic hand. He heard a shaky exhale escape from him as hands were brought to the arm choking him. He gripped and tried to push his hand away from his throat. More pressure was applied in retaliation, receiving a whimper and squinting his eyes. A low chuckle was emitted from Revenant as he towered him. He took a step closer to the man and ground what would be his pelvis, onto his. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel how hard his erection was against the cloth he wore. Though he didn’t need it, the loincloth gave him a human-like appearance.</p><p> </p><p>“St-stop, please”, he whined. His head was now leaning back against the wall, refusing to look at the robot. Crypto’s had his fair share of experiencing pleasure before of course, but on his own. Not once had he let anyone lay his hands on him in that way, and vice versa. He was always unsure of the possible situations he would get himself in. Such as doing something wrong to his partner, they weren’t enjoying it, and especially embarrassing himself. That’s what he feared. But now, a certain bucket of bolts and scraps of metal is going to engage with him? Something he never imagined would happen to him in his lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>“Your body says otherwise. You know you’re enjoying this, aren’t you, scum?” he spoke as if he were oblivious of his own actions. </p><p> </p><p>Crypto shut his eyes and continued to look away until a hand fiercely grabbed his jaw and turned his head towards him. His eyes were still closed. He refused to look in the eyes of death. At this point, he wasn’t sure if he could still go back and pretend to be his cocky self to get out of this situation, or submit to him and receive the pleasure he didn’t realize he craved. </p><p> </p><p>“Look at me when I’m speaking to you, or so help me I’ll make sure you won’t ever get to pleasure yourself again. Understood?” his voice spat with rage, pushing himself against Crypto once again.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth opened slightly as he let out a gasp. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with a warm welcome to hell from the other’s, burning with bright, unnatural orange. He nodded his head quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“Answer me” his temper was beginning to grow short. He wanted to see the humiliation on his face, how he can embarrass him, even if he’s the only other being in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Sesang-e… Y-yes…” he exhaled. Nervousness and the need for release were overpowering him. Droplets of sweat were forming on his forehead and his chest, along with tiny beads of blood still residing on the wound.</p><p> </p><p>As Revenant kept downgrading him, his knife digits went to cut swirls on The Hacker’s chest, as well as smearing it all over his ribcage. </p><p> </p><p>While he was doing that, Crypto was exhaling sharply while watching the simulacrum, he was <em> scared </em> if he didn't, something bad would happen. The soft musk of the Korean’s fright was so satisfying to him. He <em> thrived </em> on it.</p><p> </p><p>With the hand that proceeded to leave marks on the man’s body, a single finger lightly traced his body down the middle. He moved his body back as his finger boldly hooked onto the Crypto’s sweats, and sliced them open, down to his thigh. His boxers were now shown with a visible outline of his erect member. The man’s hips jerked back against the wall in fear, and as soon as he had done that, Revenant pushed his body against his once again. Crypto hissed with pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t escape from this <em> that </em>easily…” the automated voice speaks as he slowly cuts the fabric of his boxers. He could tell he was becoming more scared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Perhaps he might enjoy this session… Better do this slowly, and savor this moment before he does. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Without another second passing, his long, cold slender fingers were wrapped around the base of his dick and tightened lightly. Crypto immediately reacted by releasing a shaky moan and throwing his head back against the wall. The simulacrum huffed. He allowed him to break eye contact as long as he was able to see his expressions. Slowly, his grip around him loosens and allows his fingers to graze his length. He wraps his fingers around it again, his thumb pressing against his tip. </p><p> </p><p>Crypto really felt like collapsing. He felt one too many emotions right now. As much as he enjoyed the pleasure he’s receiving, he’s never felt so fucking embarrassed before. Sure, landing face-first in a pile of snow after jumping off a train his first game embarrassed him. But now it is a totally different story. Scenario after scenario ran through his head. Would this killer robot expose him? Kill him? Who knows.</p><p> </p><p>Physically, he wanted to let his knees fall to the ground, but Revenant wouldn’t allow it. His grip around his neck tightened again and pulled him just a bit higher in the wall, enough so he could touch the ground. </p><p> </p><p>All he could do at this point was let out broken moans, he tried mostly to silence himself but when the simulacrum applied pressure on his throat, he could barely breathe. ”W-why…” the hacker managed to croak out before sealing his lips shut to hide a sweet little whimper. This was all too much, the pain and pleasure sent him off the edge but the fact a scrap of metal was jerking him off was terrifying. Especially since the ’scrap of metal’ had such a murderous tone and a <em> very </em>grasp on his neck. </p><p> </p><p>” I <em> want </em>your fear, this seems to be the only way.” Revenant scoffed, he let his hand go a bit slower to let the knife finger trail along the Korean’s shaft, making Taejoon’s eyes water up. ”You’re disgusting. I’m not the first, am I? Tramp.” The assassin cursed at him while pulling his murky locks, the assassin watched how the hacker let the softest gasp out. </p><p> </p><p>The poor <em> skin-bag </em> couldn't hold it longer, as much he despised it, he was awfully close. Revenant noticed it too, how he was glued against the wall and was letting sinful sounds out, freely. The bloodthirsty legend harshly gripped his jaw, forcing the hacker to look at his flaring oculars. </p><p> </p><p>The hacker looked like a mess, his face was bright red, blood was smeared all over him along with sweat. The feeling of how his cock was pumped, touched perfectly in every place made him go nuts. </p><p> </p><p>The Korean gazed up at Revenant, the moment their eyes confronted, Crypto came on the simulacrum’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Revenant let the Korean calm down, watching how his fragile chest rose up and down before he showed his cum-stained fingers. Revenant looked sternly at Crypto before speaking up: ”I don’t want your filth on me, lick it off, you dog!” the simulacrum hissed, making the Korean flinch. </p><p> </p><p>Taejoon sighed softly before leaning over and licking his semen off the metal fingers, he frowned softly at the taste but kept going until it was squeaky clean. </p><p> </p><p>”You are disgusting and so is your audience.” Revenant growled before simply disappearing into thin air. Crypto frowned before looking towards his computer, it was <em> live-streaming.  </em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>